You and I
by LostInTheCloudsx3
Summary: You and I are story, that never gets told. R&R.


**_**Y**ou a**n**d I****_**

"_You're beautiful,__  
__Every little piece love."_

"Miwey, come on!" the excited little girl tugged on the girl's white dress. The brunette looked down, laughing at her niece's excitement and remembering for the millionth time she had been born about how much she was like her brother.

She gingerly lifted her flowing white gown off the ground and followed the small girl. She smiled dreamily, as she reminded herself that she was getting married. And to none other than the guy she had started dating when she was seventeen years old. "He's polite and he opened the door!" was what she had first said about him.

But who knew then, that six years later, she would be getting ready to walk down the aisle in this amazing wedding dress, to meet him at the other end? Who knew he would be the one that she ended up with? Who knew he would be the one brave enough to put up with her?

She walked absently, still smiling and reminiscing about their times together. He had been the best thing to ever occur in her life.

She looked up, that pensive smile still upon her face, and froze. It was _him_. She couldn't believe her eyes. After all these years, it was him! Again. He somehow found a way to ruin everything for her. He somehow found a way to make it seem to her that she couldn't be happy without him.

Anger surged through her veins. "What the fuck are you doing here?" she wanted to yell in his face, but she remained speechless. Hadn't she tried her best to avoid him? Hadn't she intentionally ignored his texts and calls until he gave up? Hadn't she deliberately left him out of the guest list?

Well, apparently, she hadn't done quite enough to keep him away.

Because there he was, his hair all messed up (then again, when was it not?), his eyes looking like they haven't been rested in a while, his tie hanging loosely around his neck while his clothes looked like he hadn't changed in two days.

And he was there, his sight filling her eyes with tears, his smell bringing back so many memories. But those memories were unlike that she had had about her fiancé waiting out there for her. When she thought about him, all she could remember were those countless amounts of fights.

But she also remembered the aftermath of those fights… how he would hold her while she cried, how he would repeatedly apologize for fighting with her when they both knew the same things was going to happen the next day, how he would wipe her tears away, dropping a kiss or two to her forehead.

Remember how earlier she had thought that her fiancé was the best thing to occur in her life? Well, that was a lie. She hadn't realized it at that time. It was a lie because the man standing in front of her was the best thing to happen to her… and the worst.

He had come into her life with bang, making her feel things she knew she could feel, and when he left, he left with an even bigger bang, making her feel different kinds of things that she didn't know she could feel either. He showed her what _love_ and _pain_ was.

He drew a sharp breath, breaking her out of her trance. "Miley—"

"Nick, what--?"

"I don't know… I just-I was in England with my brothers- and I remembered you were-were…" he took a deep breath, "God, I'm stupid. I just-I just wanted to see you one last time… before you became a "married woman"." He let out a dry chuckle.

She shook her head at him, and he knew she was disappointed in him. He had always been able to read her so easily. "You shouldn't have come here…"

He looked away, "I know…"

She didn't speak. Truthfully, she didn't know what to speak. What do you say to an ex-boyfriend who has shown up on your wedding day, really?

He looked back up at her, taking in her appearance. She looked gorgeous. And why shouldn't she? Today is her wedding her, the most special day of her life. He thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on. No, scratch that, he knew. He had known since the age of thirteen.

So he told her exactly that, "You're so beautiful, Miley… I've known that since we were thirteen, but you look exceptionally stunning today."

She blushed. Oh good lord, what was the matter with her? He gives her a simple comment, and she immediately turns tomato red. Hadn't just about a hundred people told her that already? So why was it special when he said it?

"I know it was wrong of me to show up here, especially without an invitation, " he tried to lighten the mood and she felt embarrassed, "but… I just wanted to congratulate you. And-well—" he leaned forward, dropping a soft peck on her cheek, shocking her.

And with that he turned around, walking away from her. She stood speechless, watching him leave.

"_You and I are a story,__  
__That never gets told."_

**A/N: Hey. This is not what I usually write, I know. But well… I just started writing and it came to me. I wasn't even going to post this.  
If you have been wondering about my lack of updates, it's cause I have O/L exams in sixteen days.  
Well, tell me if you like it, please.**


End file.
